The mean of $5,8$ and $17$ is equal to the mean of $12$ and $y$. What is the value of $y$?
Answer: To find the mean, we add up the terms and divide by the number of terms. The mean of $5, 8$ and $17$ is $\frac{5+8+17}{3}=\frac{30}{3}=10$. We set this equal to the mean of $12$ and $y$ and get $$10=\frac{12+y}{2}\qquad\Rightarrow 20=12+y\qquad\Rightarrow 8=y.$$ The value of $y$ is $\boxed{8}$.